


Midnight Fears

by willyuubeemine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, a bit NSFW, i put it as mature to be on the safe side, nothin too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willyuubeemine/pseuds/willyuubeemine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep takes the pains of living and comforts those who rest their eyes, bodies and minds. The darkness of the night brings a feeling of exhaustion to most, and takes those into its grip of slumber. For Kaneki, relief isn't possible until the brightest star in the universe gazes down upon him, holding him close so the warm rays can seep into his cold skin. But sometimes, that star can burn.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Kaneki has a nightmare and Hide has to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fears

The splattering of blood on cement. The stomping of heavy footsteps echoing in the cool, musty alley. The ragged breathing of a predator, it's prolonged hunger causing its loss of control. The sharp intake of breath as glowing red eyes squinted in his direction, heart hammering, a loud laugh, CRACK! And all was still. 

 

The feeling of hot wetness seeping through his shirt. The silence overwhelming. Die die _DIE_  already! Don't wait. Just let go. Just let _GO._ Scum should die. You liar. He could hear his voice. You liar! You monster! The grating of metal against metal, a shiver crawling up his spine. How could you. 

 

  
_Look down._  He does. _You should be dead_. He should be. But he isn't. He doesn't feel the pain. He doesn't feel the hurt. Just misery. Just sadness. He looks up into the once-soft brown eyes of his attacker  _YOUR FRIEND_  who now brandishes a bloody steel pipe. How could that kill? It shouldn't but it does. Those eyes pierce into his very being. His broken soul. His broken heart. 

 

"You're disgusting."

 

The pipe digs deeper, more blood escaping the wound. He still lives. He still wants to _die_. Just finish. Just finish it  _please_. 

 

"You're a monster."

 

He flinches at this. The blood and wound and weapon mean nothing, cause no pain. The words do. 

 

"I can't believe I ever trusted you."

 

The voice was closer now. Less of a voice and more of a thing. A tangible thing that had the ability to choke him and strangle him and kill him oh please just do it. 

 

He feels it by his ear now. It whispers nasty nothings, curses, riddances. Why? Whywhywhywhy-

 

He looked up a last time. The dim light of a street lamp illuminated the silhouette of _him_  why oh why was he so-

 

Blonde hair messily streaked with blood and chunks of god knows what all he knows is he looks sickeningly angelic. Demonic. Beautiful. 

 

"I never loved you."

 

He feels his heart beat weakly, all the blood going straight out of his body as the pipe is twisted, and oh god he was so dumb but H E was so important. 

 

Tears flecked his eyes. Torment. Torment. Love. Is that real? Was it ever? 

 

"I always _hated_  you." 

 

 

 

Kaneki woke with a start, heart hammering and head throbbing. He rubbed his temples, alleviating some of the pain that lingered. He felt empty in his chest, like he actually _was_ stabbed. Thick white sheets surrounded his thin frame, but they were yanked away by the snoring blonde next to him. 

 

A glance at him left him panicking. 

 

Did Hide actually hate him? Did he not love him? Was all this just a lie? There was no one to answer in his conscious besides himself. 

 

He sat up, pulling the covers away, escaping the confines of the bed. The moon shine through the window, cool white light blanketing the bedroom. Kaneki once felt at home in the night. A sort of escape from the reality that was his life. But now, the moon just brought an ever growing silence that ached his bones and made him feel lonelier than ever. He longed for the sun. 

 

Why? His brain worked itself over and over, raveling and unraveling. How? He stepped out of the room, the cool tile of the kitchen beneath his bare feet bringing the chill to his body once more. 

 

Not wanting to wake Hide-not wanting to face him, his own mind mocked him- he left the lights off. He stared at the grains of coffee beans left on the countertop. Coffee would help, but his motivation was lacking. His tongue felt like a thick sponge in his mouth, but it didn't matter. No one would talk to him. Who would want to? 

 

"Kaneki?"

 

Kaneki jerked in his seat, turning to face the blonde. His hair was spiked up, disheveled from sleep. He was rubbing his eyes, the sight of his sleepy human so endearing, so precious, so-

 

Fragile. 

 

"What are you doing up? It's late." Hide looked over at the clock on the wall, squinting to check the time. "Or, I guess, early. What's the matter?" 

 

He stepped forward, but when Kaneki flinched away from his outstretched arm, he knew. He backed away. 

 

"A nightmare?"

 

Kaneki sniffled, feeling the dams in his eyes beginning to break down, the unshed tears beginning to escape his stoic exterior. His body hunched over, his knees bent upwards until he was sitting fetal position in his stool. His body racked with sobs, his body his mind his soul- all breaking down at once. 

 

Hide stepped forward, hesitant but trusting. He gently placed a hand on the white-haired's upper back. Kaneki's head whipped up to face him, left eye ghoulish and threatening. His teeth were gritted, a warning signal Hide refused to accept. He could hear-feel, even- the growl in the back of Kaneki's throat as he inched closer, embracing him in a hug. Kaneki squirmed in his grasp, but his body was tired. He could fight no longer. 

 

Hide's warmth seeped into the other's skin. His presence seemed to lighten the room, like everything was okay. 

 

"Whatever happened, wasn't real. Kaneki? You hear me?" Hide whispered in his ear, but he wasn't quite sure if he was understood. A grumble in the pit of a stomach broke the silence, leaving Hide to stand there, his heart sinking like a lead weight into his gut. He backed away, unsure of how Kaneki would react. 

 

His back met the refrigerator as a sudden outside force pressed against his body. His wrists were pressed by the sides of his head, leaving him defenseless. The white haired boy was panting heavily, looking down, hiding his face. Hide's teeth were gritted; he tried to press his hands free, but it was useless. The half-ghoul's strength was not at all close to his own. 

 

"K-Ken, listen to me." Hide wasn't sure what to do. If he was going to die, he would be glad it was by his best friend, his partner. His _lover._  

 

Kaneki looked up, red and black eye glowering at him. Hide wasn't Hide anymore. Hide was _flesh_. Kaneki's head inched closer to the taut skin of his collarbone, his lips pressing into its warmth. He licked a long stripe from his collarbone to his neck, then traced his jawline to his ear. He nibbled and sucked at the earlobe, enjoying the feel of food between his teeth. He lowered his head to glance at Hide's covered shoulder. Freeing one of his hands, he ripped through the shirt, freeing the blonde of the cloth. Hide's breath hitched, the sudden rush of cold against his bare skin chilling him. 

 

Kaneki licked his lips, eyes scanning the undamaged, smooth skin of Hide's chest. Who was Hide? This was food. 

 

He lowered his lips to plant kisses once more from the collarbone, but trailing downwards until he reached Hide's hardening nub. He flicked his tongue over the nipple, relishing in the sound of Hide's groan and arching back. He sucked on it, nibbled on it, licked it until sweat was forming on Hide's body. Hide?

 

Hide had enough. He loved the feeling of Kaneki against him, but this  _wasn't_  Kaneki. He pushed him away with all the strength he had, which surprised the ghoul. He backed away in shock, glancing up at Hide in confusion. 

 

"H-Hide?" Kaneki raised a hand to cover his mouth. "W-What happened to your shirt?"

 

Hide shook his head, relieved at the sight of Kaneki, his _actual_  Kaneki. "It doesn't matter. You're okay."

 

Kaneki's arms dropped to his sides. A tear had crept from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry-_ "

 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Hide rested his arms on Kaneki's shoulders, a symbol of reassurance for the both of them. 

 

Kaneki nodded, a shaky laugh escaping his lips. "I-I am now. I just-"

 

"A nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Kaneki peered at the blonde haired boy who always seemed to have a knowing glint in his eyes. He always seemed to notice details about people, things, thoughts, before anyone else had. "How did you know?"

 

Hide shook his head, dismissing him. "Was I in it?" Kaneki didn't answer. 

 

"Keeping it bottled up won't help-"

 

"Telling you won't make it any better," Kaneki interrupted, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't want to tell you. You don't have to worry about me."

 

Hide shook him, a bit over zealous. "Baka-neki! I'll always worry about you! It's because I care!"

 

Kaneki smiled weakly. "I know that. But this is different, just leave it be, okay?"

 

Hide frowned, hesitating before he spoke. "Get on the couch. I'll be there in a few."

 

Kaneki complied, sitting nervously at the very edge of the corner of the couch. He fiddled with his thumbs, biting his chapped lips. Hide soon entered, holding two steaming mugs. He placed one in front of Kaneki, and the other next to it, and left again. He returned carrying blankets that were twice the size of him, trailing behind him as they were dragged from their bedroom. 

 

He wrapped Kaneki up, who didn't move in fear of being yelled at by the human. Hide cuddled up next to him, wrapped in his own blanket. He reached over to grab the mugs, handing one to Kaneki. 

 

"Hide."

 

"What." It wasn't a question. 

 

"I don't have arms."

 

Hide glared at the smile tugging on the white-haired boy's lips. He hid his grin, with no avail, and ended up laughing a bit too loudly. He spilled a bit of the coffee onto the white sheets, but the two didn't care. They were alone in the moonlit darkness of the room. The only two in the whole world, embracing each other as the moon and sun does when they meet at dawn and dusk. Balance, in the darkness of the surrounding world. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this then thank you so much?? if you didnt enjoy it then i cant blame u but if you did? i love u  
> please comment/leave kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr www.p03-dameron.tumblr.com


End file.
